COF: The CLASH of Fighters VII
'''COF: The CLASH of Fighter VII 'is the seventh game in ''The Clash of Fighters series. The CLASH of Fighters has the introduction of Active Striker characters that add an extra dimension of strategy to game play. It also features Another Strikers and/or Manic Strikers that are characters from other franchises in the Disney & SNK World. Story The official story given by Disney & SNK is as follows: "It has been a while since the existence of the mysterious secret syndicate 2nd Dimension NESTS was brought to light. Since then, however, their presence still remains a mystery and they've kept their activities well under wraps. Meanwhile, in contrast to NESTS seeming lack of action, an increase in terrorist activities throughout the world has been taking place. Major Monogram and his band of mercenaries have determined that these events are the work of Alex and Hyde. Heidern and his band quickly begin pursuit of these two, but just as they begin their efforts, the invitations for the latest KOF tournament are sent....! The fighters ready themselves for the tournament to begin in various venues throughout the world. Most remarkable among the invited teams is one in which Alex and Hyde are listed as members! Moreover, 2nd Dimension NESTS whips into the second phase of their project, as if summoned into action by the two "terrorists." Is the beginning of 2nd Dimension NESTS's activities a mere coincidence? Or, could it be...? Once again a feeling of impending conflict stifles the air, and the curtain on the latest Clash of Fighters is about to rise...!!!" After the 16th KOF tournament, the commander of the Metal Slug, Marco Rossi, is determined to figure out the objective of the NESTS cartel so that he can stop them from achieving their ruthless ambition. A fellow commander and long-time friend of Rossi, named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, tells the veteran fighter that Alex and Hyde may hold the key to locating the whereabouts of the mysterious organization. Using this information, Heidern decides to focus his efforts on finding the duo so that they can be captured and interrogated for information. Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension cartel sends Angela Van Elerie to investigate the tournament. At the finals of the tournament, the Hero Team are taken to an underground mansion via a hidden elevator and are greeted by a mysterious but sinister-looking man. At the same time, Ling and a couple of his associates suddenly betray Doofenshmirtz. In the underground mansion, the man known as Nexus reveal he had the real Ling killed and replaced with a clone in disguise. Also, Nexus tells the fighters that he was a former member of NESTS with plans to eliminate the cartel by using a powerful space-based weapon known as the Nexus Destruction. To demonstrate his power, Nexus fires a warm-up shot of the cannon towards Earth and wipes a city off the map. The fighters battle against Nwxus not realizing that their energy powers the Nexus Destruction. Nexus is defeated and tries to fire the cannon again but it explodes. When Alex and Hyde tried to save Rikimaru's Live in 2nd Dimension, Doofenshmirtz appears and joins their cause to rule the NESTS. Characters Playable Characters Hero Team Takeru Team Fighter's History Team World Heroes Team Metal Slug Team Phineas and Ferb Team Gals Fighters Team Undercover Cops Korea Justice Team Singles Entry Hidden Character Boss *Nexus (playable in console versions) Maniac Strikers *Muscle Power - for Hanzo *Saisyu Kusanagi - for Rikimaru *Adelheid Bernstein - for Angela *Marina - for Tetsuji *Alien - for Marco Rossi *Tattyta Muttonfudge - for Kisarah *Brianna Buttowski - for Kendall *Lynn Baker - for Jimmy Lewis * Nintendo 3DS exclusive strikers *Leona Heidern - for Nadia *Joe Higashi - for Pierre *Andy Bogard - for Mizoguchi *Terry Bogard - for Ray *Blue Mary - for Yungmei *B. Jenet - for Isabella *Carl Karl - for Monty *Mao Mao - for Takeru *Hotaru Futaba - for Rosa *Neo Krizalid - for Alex Category:Fighting games Category:Snk Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:Video games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Phineas and ferb Category:Kim possible Category:World heroes Category:Metal slug Category:Fighter's history Category:Fighting video game Category:Rage of the dragons